


Deux Chaînés

by IceLite1011



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Aomine Daiki & Kagami Taiga Friendship, Background Aomine Daiki/Sakurai Ryou, Ballet, Boys In Love, Confused Kagami Taiga, Dancer!Aomine Daiki, Dancer!Kagami Taiga, Dancer!Kuroko Tetsuya, Dancer!Sakurai Ryou, Fluff, Hip Hop, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: “…That’s the main reason I was rejected, actually. I wasn’t suited to partnering, which is pretty much the male dancer’s major job.” He laughed hollowly, but Kagami just knew that Kuroko was still upset. And why wouldn’t he be? Kuroko had unbelievable talent—the delicacy and grace of an angel, the sharpness of ice, and at the same time the burning, fiery passion that drew eyes to him. How could a company not notice that?In short, Kagami sees Kuroko dancing, and he's done for.(**Frequent Updates**)





	1. Échappé

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I know I haven't been coming up with new works, but I really just wanted to clear up some stuff I had piling up in my drafts. This work is actually already posted, but only the first chapter. It was originally meant to be a one-shot, but I kind of...got carried away. Oops.
> 
> Anyways, being a dancer myself, I had lots of fun writing. Hope you enjoy as well!

He had been sitting in his usual corner of the studio after class, chugging down a bottle of water and wiping the sweat gathered on his forehead with a towel. Suddenly a heavy weight draped over him, almost making him choke as he swatted at the tanned man behind him.

“A-Ahomine! Get the hell off!” he rasped, coughing and glaring at said Ahomine, who was grinning down at him. 

“Shut up,” the dancer drawled, pulling Kagami up to his feet forcefully as he dragged the redhead towards the door. “I have something to show you.”

Confused, but deciding not to retaliate against Aomine, Kagami let himself be led out of the Carmine Studio, down the hall past the cafeteria, the physiotherapy room, and numerous other studios full of dancers in class before halting in front of the Empyrean Studio, which was empty.

Or so he thought.

“Sh,” Aomine shushed him as he gave Kagami a little shove forward. Intrigued, Kagami peeked through the glass window on the door to find someone dancing. He was about to whip back around and ask Aomine why the hell he would disturb Kagami’s break time just for this, but he froze when he watched the dancer closely.

The figure was small, his build too slender to be a hip hop dancer like himself or Aomine. Although slim, Kagami could make out lean, defined muscles beneath the milky skin, clearly built up from years of diligent training. The person moved gracefully, smoothly, his steps so quiet and light he seemed to be floating. His movements weren’t sharp; they flowed like cool water in a silky stream, but they were filled with energy nonetheless, white candlelight seeming to softly light up the dancer from within. Against the pale Tiffany blue walls of the studio and the bright white light of the lamps hanging from the ceiling, he looked like he was born to dance in that very room, his powder blue hair and ivory skin perfectly matching his surroundings. Kagami stared and stared, his eyes following every leap, every fouetté, every saut de basque as the dancer whirled around the studio to silent music. 

“Pretty, eh?” Aomine whispered from behind Kagami as they continued to watch. 

“Yeah…” he breathed, feeling as if he were being pulled forward like a magnet. Suddenly a hand clapped on his shoulder and Aomine dragged him back a step so they were out of sight. “His name’s Tetsu. He joined the ballet company a few weeks ago so he’s in the corps de ballet, but I’m sure his rank will go up in no time.”

Kagami’s eyes widened. He wasn’t a pro in ballet, but with that skill Tetsu(?) should at least be a first soloist. “Okay…but why am I watching him…?”

Aomine smirked. “Well, you sounded like you were in pretty bad need of a guy last week at Ryo’s place. He’s the one who told me that Tetsu was gonna transfer from his other company. So, here we are.”

A furious blush exploded on Kagami’s face. “I was drunk!” he hissed. Last Saturday, Aomine had invited Kagami over to Ryo Sakurai's, aka Aomine’s boyfriend’s, house after another long week of training. Kagami still found it amazing how a rough hip-hop dancer like Aomine got along with a delicate ballet dancer like Sakurai, but the two had been together for years so he supposed they were doing well. The three of them started drinking around ten, and apparently Kagami had one drink too many because he started blubbering about how he “wanted a boyfriend like Aomine” (although he had no memory of that night). 

“So? It must be still true,” Aomine commented as he peeked through the window again. “Oh, it looks like he’s done.” And without a warning, he burst open the studio door and sauntered right in, leaving Kagami gaping. 

“Heyyy, Tetsu! Long time no see!” Aomine exclaimed, and Kagami had no choice but to enter the room as well. Looking at the slender dancer again made him feel nervous all over. 

“Aomine-kun,” he said, his voice as light and flowing as his dancing. “It’s been a while.” 

“I wanted to introduce you to my friend Kagami,” Aomine said, pulling a blushing Kagami by the arm until they were face to face. “Kagami, Tetsu.”

“Uh, h-hey. I’m Taiga Kagami.” he managed to say somewhat normally. But when those eyes, eyes bluer than any clear sky, locked with his, his heart about stopped.

“My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Échappé - ballet term meaning "slipping movement" or "escape"


	2. Emboîté

Kagami followed slender limbs with his eyes, captivated by just how smoothly the choreography seemed to flow together like silk. Kuroko was too pretty to be human even when he was standing still, but when he started to dance he was… _divine_. Kagami wanted the moment to continue forever, just him on the floor watching as Kuroko danced around the studio, but pretty soon the music ended with a flourish and the only sound left was of Kuroko’s soft pants.

“A-amazing, as always,” he cursed himself for stuttering as he handed Kuroko a clean towel and a bottle of water. His heart sped up as the dancer’s lips lifted in a tiny smile before accepting the towel and water with a quiet “Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

It had become their routine since two weeks ago—Kagami would finish up rehearsal, swat away a teasing Aomine, go to the Empyrean Studio to watch Kuroko dance, and feel himself come back to life. He didn’t understand how the corps dancer could move so gracefully after an entire day of classes and rehearsals, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. This lull in the evening was the only time they both had a real break, which meant Kagami could only watch Kuroko for half an hour before being called in for physiotherapy. 

He jumped a little when Kuroko sat down beside him against the wall, taking a long swig of water. Kagami gulped as he watched a stray droplet run down Kuroko’s chin, all the way until it disappeared inside his tank top. The silence dragged on as Kagami’s mind scrambled for something to say.

“So! Uh…you wanna, uh, y’know, go get a bite to eat? I mean, if you’re free?” 

He startled himself with how forward he was being, but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. Kuroko looked up at him, seeming slightly surprised, but his expression quickly softened as he nodded. “I’m done for today, so of course. I’d love to.” The word “love” made Kagami’s heart sputter, but he managed to get out an “Okay! Great!” without sounding too stupid.

After gathering their things, they headed to the changing rooms, and the second Kagami stepped inside he realized this would be the first time he would see Kuroko change. Mentally he slapped himself, telling himself over and over again that he had seen naked men _plenty_ of times, and that this was no different. Sweating, he made sure to face away from Kuroko as they changed into street clothes, shuffling around the contents of his bag for an extra minute to make sure he wouldn’t turn around and come face to face with Kuroko still half-naked.

“Kagami-kun?” 

He whipped around to find Kuroko behind him, (thankfully) dressed in black skinny jeans and a white button-down under a sweater that brought out his blue eyes. His outfit complimented his lithe frame so perfectly that Kagami felt like a rhino next to a swan in his bulky army jacket. “Oh, s-sorry! Let’s get going.” Kuroko tilted his head slightly, but only replied with a short “of course” as they made their way outside, the chilly night air enveloping them.

“I was thinking that we could go to this burger place that I usually go to…” Kagami trailed off, trying to find more to say. “That sounds perfect,” Kuroko said reassuringly, and they continued on in silence for a few more minutes. The redhead could feel his gut twisting, starting to regret inviting Kuroko out. They didn’t know each other too well, after all, and Kagami wasn’t exactly skilled at making pleasant conversation. Unexpectedly, Kuroko broke the quiet.

“How long have you been in the company, Kagami-kun?” he asked, those doe-like eyes lifting to meet his. _Jeez,_ c _alm down, Taiga!!_ Kagami tried to reprimand his suddenly fluttering heart, and managed to answer normally.

“Five years,” he said, scrambling for another question. “Hey, why’d you leave your old  company, by the way? If you don’t mind me asking,” he added on to be polite.

Kuroko tilted his head up towards the sky, an unreadable expression crossing his face. “I was told I wasn’t…what they were looking for,” he said slowly. “I was an apprentice for about a year, and on the last day of the season we were supposed to receive our corps de ballet contract to become official members.” He offered a tiny, almost undetectable smile. “I didn’t get one.”

Kagami couldn’t believe his ears. Kuroko, rejected? Kagami couldn’t even think of a single possible reason. He was the most beautiful dancer he had ever seen. “But you’re the most beautiful dancer I’ve ever seen!” He blurted out, immediately clamping his mouth shut. _Stupid, stupid!!_ He wanted to crawl into the manhole a few feet away and rot away in the sewers. He was much too flustered to notice the small blush that crawled across Kuroko’s cheeks. “Thank you,” the shorter male whispered. Before Kagami could say anything else, he realized they had arrived at their destination, Maji Burger.

After ordering their food and picking it up at the counter, the pair found an open window seat and sat down, quietly digging into their meals. Kagami glanced at Kuroko’s minuscule meal of just one vanilla shake and tossed one of his burgers onto the empty tray. Kuroko looked up in surprise. “Eat it,” Kagami said around a mouthful of fries. “You’re too skinny! You won’t be able to lift the girls when you do partnering and stuff.”

As Kagami said the words, a pang of jealously immediately attacked his stomach, and he realized just how much he actually _wanted_ Kuroko _not_ to partner with anyone. He shook his head a little, trying to clear his mind of ridiculous thoughts, when he noticed as Kuroko froze. “Uh, Kuroko?” he said hesitantly, worried at his companion’s sudden silence.

At the sound of his name being called, Kuroko seemed to recover, offering that same blank half-smile again as he picked up the burger. “Thank you,” he said softly, sadly. It hurt to hear his tone of voice.

“…That’s the main reason I was rejected, actually. I wasn’t suited to partnering, which is pretty much the male dancer’s major job.” He laughed hollowly, but Kagami just knew that the man was still upset. And why wouldn’t he be? Kuroko had unbelievable talent—the delicacy and grace of an angel, the sharpness of ice, and at the same time the burning, fiery passion that drew eyes to him. How could a company _not_ notice that?

“That’s bullshit,” Kagami suddenly said, his voice angry. “You’re an incredible dancer—even Ahomine says so—and I can tell you love what you do. That company that rejected you? They must be dumb. Everyone should be able to see your talent. Anyone who can’t isn’t worth it.”

There was a long beat as what he had just let slip sunk in. He immediately felt himself blushing; he hadn’t meant to sound so forward and harsh. He tried to backpedal. “And, uh, yeah! Don’t the guys have solos, too? You’d be awesome at those! Don’t give up!” And with that Kagami stuffed his face with a burger just to keep any more stupid fluff from spewing out of his mouth again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emboîté - ballet term meaning "fitted together"


	3. Entrelacé

“Thank you,” Kuroko said softly, his eyes seemingly surprised, and was that…awe? Kagami wasn’t sure. He just felt like Kuroko was staring up at him in wonder, as if seeing the sun for the first time. It felt…weird. But nice. It did weird things to his heartbeat, for sure.

Kagami managed to get through the rest of the dinner without saying any more stupid remarks, and the conversation gradually turned to asking each other questions, back and forth. It was a like a little game of getting to know each other, and Kagami was enjoying himself.

“Favorite pastime?”

“Reading, and sometimes playing the piano. And you?

“Basketball, definitely. I cook a lot, too.”

“Favorite music genre?”

“Uh…I guess American music? Rock and hip hop in general. You?”

“I love classical, but I listen to whatever’s on the radio.”

“Oh, here’s a good one! Favorite person at the studio?”

“…”

“Is it Hyuga-san? He’s pretty scary when he’s busy but he’s fun to talk to. Or Kiyoshi-san? A lot of people love him, even though he can be kinda clueless sometimes. Or maybe Sakurai? You work with him a lot in class, don’t you?”

Kagami was so caught up in his own rambling that he didn’t notice when Kuroko fell silent again. When he did, though, he grew worried. “Kuroko…? Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable…?” _Ah, dammit. Great job Taiga,_ he though, wanting to punch himself once again.

To his surprise, though, Kuroko offered a small smile, genuinely this time. For a second Kagami was taken aback by the beauty of it. Even though it was just the two of them sitting in a burger joint, Kuroko looked as if he were glowing softly. 

“No, not at all, Kagami-kun. I do enjoy being with everyone at this company. They’re all very kind and friendly. But…” was that a _blush_ on Kuroko’s face? “…I would say that you are my favorite person here, Kagami-kun. I know that we were merely acquainted with each other two weeks ago, but you have been the most welcoming. No one has ever watched me dance as much as you do, or encouraged my style of dancing like you have. So…thank you.”

Kagami’s mind was wheeling. Wait, what?! He had trouble processing the words coming out of Kuroko’s usually quiet mouth. He was…Kuroko’s favorite? Could that really be?

“M-me?” Kagami finally stuttered, feeling his cheeks flaming. How could Kuroko say something like that so clearly, so blatantly? The dancer nodded, taking a sip of his vanilla shake. Kagami gulped, suddenly overwhelmed by the presence in front of him. How could someone he met only weeks ago affect him so much?

He felt a blush coming on, and he knew it was going to sound incredibly sappy, and if Aomine caught wind of this he would never hear the end of it…but he said it anyways.

“You’re my favorite, too.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Kagami arrived at the studio much earlier than usual. Ignoring Aomine’s insistent texts questioning his whereabouts, he hurried to Hyuga’s office. The man answered within a few moments after knocking.

“Kagami?” The manager seemed surprised to see him so early. “What brings _you_ here?”

“I need to talk to you about the Spring Open.”

The Spring Open Performance Festival was a special event where the company performed for free, and anyone could just walk in and take an open seat. Not many companies did anything of the sort, so families who couldn’t afford expensive tickets were overjoyed, and the theatre would always be filled. It was also a great advertisement aimed at young dancers looking for a company to join.

“What about it?” Hyuga asked, offering Kagami a chair. He accepted it and sat down nervously. “I-it’s about the numbers.”

“The numbers?” Hyuga repeated, confused. “You’re in the main group, duo with Aomine, and you have a solo, right? Does it not work time wise?”

“No, not about me…” Kagami stuttered. He sucked in a breath. “It’s about…Kuroko.”

“Kuroko…? Oh, the newbie? He won’t be in any since he joined so recently. There wasn’t enough time to change the choreo to fit him into the formation.”

“I-I mean, would it be possible to give him a solo?”

There was a pause. Kagami could feel his palms growing damp with cold sweat. He knew what he was asking for was risky. Solos were only given to first soloists and principals, especially for the Spring Open. The dancers had to earn their position through years of training, and the chances of a corps member having a solo handed to him were slim to none.

“Why?” Hyuga asked finally, his calculating eyes trained on Kagami’s tense face.

“W-well…I know he just joined, and he’s in the corps, but he has incredible talent! H-he dances more gracefully than anyone I’ve seen in this company, to be honest, and he’s meant to dance not as a partner for a girl b-but in his own way! He deserves a chance to show everyone what he’s got!” 

The words spilled out of him uncontrollably, and when he was done Kagami felt worry seize him. He hadn’t meant to say it all at once; he had planned for a more civilized, calm conversation. His heart thumped anxiously as he waited for Hyuga’s response, or possibly scolding.

Finally the man spoke. “Well, well…someone’s a bit smitten.” A smirk played at Hyuga’s lips.

Kagami could feel his cheeks _flaming_ , but he tried to play dumb. “What do you mean?”

Hyuga adjusted his glasses, tapping a pen against his clipboard. “I’ve never seen you like this, Kagami. Interesting. Very interesting.” The almost singsong tone of his voice made Kagami squirm. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” The manager raised an eyebrow skeptically, the unsettling smirk still on his face. 

“All right, then. Whatever you say.”

 

* * *

 

Kagami practically skipped to the Carmine Studio, his heart thudding with joy. Hyuga said yes! Well, technically he didn’t say it outright, but Kagami knew that the man would arrange something (he just wished Hyuga would stop _smirking_ at him).

When he arrived at the studio, Aomine was waiting for him at the door with his arms crossed. “You came from the East Hall,” he stated, blocking the entryway when Kagami tried to duck past him. “That means you were either at physio, one of the jazz studios, or Hyuga’s office. You don’t have physio before class, and there’s no way you would be in a jazz studio. That leaves Hyuga.” The tanned man squinted at him. “Spill.”

Kagami squirmed, cursing Aomine’s for being observant. “I just had a question about the Spring Open.” That wasn’t a lie. 

“Uh-huh,” Aomine deadpanned. “You do realize that I’ve been in this company longer than you have, right? Hyuga only deals with scheduling routines and shit. The schedule for the Open is posted right on the bulletin. If you had a question, you could’ve just looked at the board.”

_Damn it._

“So? Did Kuroko get a solo?”

Kagami visibly jumped. How did he figure it out?! “How did you figure it out?” he voiced his thoughts. Aomine yawned, obviously bored. “How could I not? You’ve been obsessed with Tetsu for weeks, and if you’ve been talking to him the Spring Open must’ve come up at one point or another. And you heard that Tetsu doesn’t pair well with girls, right? And since you like his dancing—or Tetsu in general, I guess—so much, being the Bakagami you are, you’d ask Hyuga to give him a solo. It’s really not that hard.” Aomine finished, smirking at Kagami. “Do you realize how red you are?”

Kagami wanted to die. He could feel his heated cheeks, which he instinctively knew were as red as his hair, and his sweaty palms. And _Ahomine_ , of all people, had to point it out?! He felt attacked.

“Ugh, fine, fine!” Kagami finally broke, glaring at Aomine’s smug expression. “I _did_ ask Hyuga-san, okay?! And he said yes! And maybe I do like Kuroko! Happy?”

The taller dancer, who initially looked surprised at Kagami’s outburst, broke out laughing. He slapped Kagami’s back—which _stung_ —and smirked again. “I knew it. I _knew_ you would fall for him.”

Kagami lunged for Aomine, who expertly ducked out of the way and laughed his way into the studio, leaving a panting, embarrassed Kagami behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entrelacé - ballet term meaning "interlaced"


	4. Étoile

“Kuroko!” 

He turned to find Kagami running towards him, almost crashing into a couple of contemporary dancers in his haste. He grew worried, wondering if something was amiss.

“Hello, Kagami-kun,” he greeted, tilting his head back to gaze into the taller dancer’s deep red eyes. He felt his heartbeat accelerating, but he kept his cool mask on his face, forcing down the butterflies.

“I have to tell you something,” Kagami panted. “About the Spring Open.” His ears perked at the mention of the Open. “What about it?” Kuroko inquired, confused. He wouldn’t be participating in the event, as he was a new member, and he understood completely. He was looking forward to watching the other groups—

“You got a solo!” The redhead burst out, his grin wide enough to split his face. 

For a second Kuroko didn’t understand what Kagami was saying. Then the words sunk in.

“What…?” he breathed out. He couldn’t believe his ears. “Really?”

“Yes!” Kagami exclaimed, excitedly tousling his slightly sweaty hair. “Isn’t that awesome?! I’m so happy for you!”

_I got a solo…_

He couldn’t stop his own grin from spreading across his face if he tried. It had been a long time since he smiled so widely—the slight stretch of his cheeks felt like an old friend. 

“Thank you,” Kuroko said. “I’m very happy too.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed by in a blur—Kuroko had to speak to Hyuga about which number he should do (to which the man replied, “Whatever you want”), and actually practice his routine if he wanted it to look presentable. He didn’t get to see much of Kagami, which was a disappointment, but at the same time he was relieved. He needed time to sort out his feelings.

Ever since meeting the redhead, Kuroko knew that he was attracted to Kagami. He’d always liked men, although very few people knew that. Only his family, Aomine—his childhood friend—and Aomine’s boyfriend, Sakurai, were aware of his sexual orientation. Once in a while, his dance partners would confess their feelings for him, but he always had to turn them down. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t imagine himself being truly happy with a woman. Perhaps that was why people criticized his dancing—he never really had a connection with any of his female partners.

But when he thought of Kagami, everything was different. The dancer seemed aggressive and loud, but Kuroko was surprised to find that the man was considerate, supportive, and even awkward at times. Paired with his extremely good looks, Kuroko knew he was done for. Kagami was handsome _and_ sweet, which was a deadly combination. 

On a Friday after rehearsal, Kuroko met with Aomine and Sakurai at a local restaurant.  Kagami’s own solo rehearsal was running late, and he assured Kuroko that he didn’t mind eating alone. “Go have fun,” he had smiled warmly at him, tousling his hair before heading back into the studio. Kuroko’s scalp still tingled at Kagami’s touch.

“Hey, Tetsu, are you listening?” 

He was snapped out of daze by Aomine, who was squinting at him suspiciously from across the table. To his left Sakurai nervously tugged at his boyfriend’s sleeve. “Aomine-san, you’re being too loud.”

“It’s Tetsu’s fault he was daydreaming about Kagami,” Aomine spat, which immediately caused Kuroko to blush. “I-I wasn’t…”

“Yeah, and I guess you’re always redder than his hair.” That shut Kuroko up.

“Kuroko-san…? Do you really like Kagami-san?” Sakurai asked hopefully, his round brown eyes hopeful. “‘Course he does,” Aomine butted in, hooking an arm around his boyfriend’s slender shoulders. “Probably as much as you like me.” (which caused a deep blush to spread across Sakurai’s cheeks as well)

“I do,” Kuroko said quietly, finally admitting his feelings out loud. “But I do not intend to tell him how I feel about him. Kagami-kun is straight. I wouldn’t want to burden him with my confession and make our conversations awkward.”

Aomine burst out laughing hysterically, causing the two ballet dancers to stare at him in astonishment. Kuroko felt himself blushing deeper. “What is it?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Aomine sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. “It’s just so funny how clueless you both are.”

Kuroko was bewildered. “Pardon?”

“I’m _saying_ ,” Aomine drawled, taking a swig of beer. “That he likes you too. A lot. And trust me, he was like a little girl with her first crush when I confronted him about it.”

“A-Aomine-san!” Sakurai gasped. “You asked him about it?”

“I hardly had to say a word,” he answered, brushing off the remark. “Anyways, the feeling is mutual, so why not just get it on with him, Tetsu?”

“Please don’t word it like that,” Kuroko said, trying to maintain his smooth outer expression. Inside, though, he was reeling from the news. Kagami liked him back? He couldn’t believe it; such a sweet, caring person would be one women fought over. And yet he liked Kuroko, of all people?

The rest of the dinner passed in a similar fashion, Aomine constantly teasing Kuroko while Sakurai tried to keep his partner in check. After paying the check and exiting the restaurant, they went their separate ways.

“See ya tomorrow, Tetsu!” Aomine bellowed after planting a kiss on Sakurai’s reddened lips. “G-good luck, Kuroko-san!” The petite dancer added on after recovering from the embarrassment of being kissed in public.

Kuroko smiled and waved goodbye, heading back to his own apartment near the studio. He tried to calm his racing heart. This was too much good news in one week—he got a solo _and_ according to Aomine, Kagami liked him back.

For the first time in a long while, Kuroko fell asleep with a beaming smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Étoile - ballet term meaning "star"


	5. Pas de deux

Kuroko took a deep breath, staring hard at his reflection in the mirror. His costume was simple: a sheer, white top that seemed to flow and trail behind him when he danced, with black tights and his usual black flat shoes. He had on minimal stage makeup as well, nothing too flashy besides some contouring and eye makeup so his face wouldn’t look washed out under the harsh stage lights. His heart was thrumming triple-fold; he’d never been this nervous for a show before. 

“Kuroko?” he heard a familiar, deep voice on the other side of the dressing room door. “Come in,” he replied, smiling when he saw Kagami entering hesitantly in the mirror. The redhead suddenly stopped in his tracks, confusing Kuroko. “Is everything all right?”

“Y-you look beautiful,” he stammered, causing Kuroko’s heartbeat to accelerate even more. “Thank you,” he whispered, trying to contain his blush. “As do you.” And Kagami did—he wore a loose black and red tank top with a tiger stripe pattern, along with baggy black pants and sturdy red Jordans. 

“Thanks,” Kagami answered, lowering his gaze. An awkward silence ensued, Kuroko searching through his head for something to say. His fingers were itching to fist into the material of Kagami’s tank top and tug him closer, to feel his hot breath against his lips—

“I’ll be watching you from the wings,” Kagami’s voice interrupted his train of thought. Kuroko looked up, embarrassed at his visualizations and struggling to maintain a cool exterior. “Thank you,” he breathed, meeting Kagami’s red eyes, always burning with passion and life.

“Five minute call for hip hop group,” a loud voice crackled on the intercom, breaking the tension. “Well, I’m on.” Kagami smiled, turning towards the door. “Good luck,” Kuroko said, regretting that he couldn’t watch the group. He was required to be in the warm-up room until the number after the hip hop group. 

“Thanks,” Kagami said softly, catching Kuroko’s gaze once more before exiting. Kuroko fell back into his seat, pulse fluttering rapidly. His want for Kagami was growing so bad he wasn’t sure if he would be able to contain it anymore.

 

* * *

 

“Five minute call for solos, numbers 3 through 6.”

Kuroko jolted up from his stretching position on the floor, thrumming with nervous energy. Sakurai looked up from the barre, smiling warmly and giving him a thumbs up. Nodding back, Kuroko made his way down the hallway, towards the West Wing. He passed a few other dancers, some wishing him good luck while others regarded him cooly. He knew that there were many dancers that disagreed with him, a corps member, having a solo, but it didn’t bother him. He still wasn’t entirely sure why he _had_ a solo, but in any case he was extremely grateful.

He arrived at the proper place, the music from the pit orchestra swelling to a finale as the ballet duo on stage finished their routine. There were three soloists before him before it was his turn. He waited. His heart raced. His palms sweated. His breathing shallowed. Before he knew it, it was his turn.

The bright stage lights hit him hard as he stepped out from the wing, immediately feeling the pressure of all eyes on him. As he dipped down to his starting pose, his eyes caught something in the opposite wing. He couldn’t help but smile to himself.

There was Kagami, still in his costume from the previous number, his red gaze watching him intently, a wisp of a smile on his chiseled face. The music started, a single, soft clarinet note vibrating through the still air, and Kuroko danced. He went through the steps gently, as if the fragile atmosphere would break—the only instrument accompanying him the piano for the first part. He reached out, acting out a devastated soul, the strings and the percussion crescendoing into a climactic fortissimo. He almost tiptoed through the oboe solo in the second half, the sound making his heart break in the best way possible. As the final piano notes lingered in the air, he ended on the ground, eyes closed, one arm outstretched towards the wing. Towards Kagami.

There was a beat of silence, the only sound in Kuroko’s ears his own racing heartbeat. In the next instant the audience erupted with applause, many even standing up in their seats. But Kuroko barely noticed them. His eyes were locked on Kagami’s, who were still staring at him, entranced. Kuroko stood, taking a final bow, before practically running offstage and into Kagami’s arms without a second thought.

“You were beautiful,” he heard a whisper in his ear as arms wrapped around him tightly. “Perfect,” Kagami added on, burying his face in Kuroko’s shaking shoulder.

“Thank you,” Kuroko gasped, still trying to catch his breath. “Thank you so much.” He knew that Kagami had been the reason he was able to do a solo. He didn’t even need to ask—the way his red eyes had been glued to his every move on stage, supporting and cheering him on—told him everything. 

There were other dancers backstage, as well as a couple of stage crew members, but Kuroko couldn’t care less as Kagami pressed his lips against his. This was just for them, a dance for two, and his world was finally complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de deux - ballet term meaning "dance for two"
> 
> *
> 
> Deux Chaînés - ballet term meaning "two links"
> 
> This was such a short piece of fluff, but hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
